Fotógrafo
by Jonetsu- Teki' Rida
Summary: Kise Ryouta es un modelo famoso y popular en Japón. Por el contrario, Kuroko Tetsuya es un jóven recién gradudado en la universidad de Fotografía. Kise está pasando un mal momento devido a la presión de los medios, entonces, ellos se conocen.


El lugar está lleno, y las luces parpadean. Sus ojos no pueden aguantar la sensación cuando la luz le ciega e inunda su visión, pero aún así se mantienen abiertos y firmes en su posición. Ellos están levemente cerrados, ayudando a crear una imagen diferente de lo que él quiere transmitir.

La persona allí parada, que sonríe y mantiene esa falsa expresión ante la cámara que tanto odia, está cansada. Él solo quiere cerrar sus párpados y dejar caer su cuerpo hacia abajo. A él no le importa si es ahí mismo, si alguien piensa que es raro, o si incluso él no despierta más. Está muy cansado y, a pesar de eso, no puede. Está obligado a que sus piernas estén fuertemente paradas en el escenario, con una preciosa expresión en su rostro, obedeciendo cada una de las palabras que la persona tras la cámara dice. Yo diría incluso que, aunque no esté dicho y en secreto, también está obligado a obedecer las ordenes de todos a su alrededor.

Te preguntarás porque, ¿cierto?

Bueno, él es modelo. Kise Ryouta es su nombre, y es famoso en todo Japón e incluso en otros lugares fuera de este. El es admirado por muchas personas, y él tiene que admirarlas a ellas devuelta, porque, según las palabras que circulan por su mente, él les debe todo. Gracias a aquellas millones de personas es lo que es ahora.

A veces no está seguro de si agradecer eso, he de decir.

Sus labios tiemblan por un momento cuando escucha un leve rugido en su estómago. El no se mueve y sus labios siguen elevados, enseñando su bonita y bien cuidada dentadura. Su estómago sigue rugiendo y desea, en su mente, que nadie lo escuhara. Aprieta su barriega sin moverse un centímetro, esperando que funcionase.

El no tiene que esforzarse más porque una voz resuena en el lugar, anunciando el descanso. La expresión de Kise cae, suspira pesadamente y libera la presión en su estómago. Los sonidos a su alrededor son de felicitaciones al aire, y el no duda en hacer lo mismo, aunque sin emoción.

Se encamina hacia su camerino. Ve a la gente caminando de aquí allá, algunos con pesados objetos, llenos de cables y que Kise no sabía para que se utilizaban. Finalmente llega a la puerta donde pone su nombre y la abre. La sala es de un tamaño mediano y tiene muchas cosas, podría decir. Tiene un espejo, una mesa con comida, sofá y un probador para cambiarse de ropa. Cierra la puerta inmediatamente y vuelve a suspirar. Pronto se acabará la sesión de fotografía, se consuela. Vuelve a escuchar su estómago rugir y su mirada se cruza con la mesa llena de comida. En ese momento no puede pensar en nada más y se ve incapaz de apartar la mirada. Sus fosas nasales están inundadas por el olor a comida que él no debe probar. Finalmente traga saliva y cierra los ojos con fuerza, caminando hacia la silla en frente del espejo.

No debe tocar la comida, porque es su enemigo. Es modelo y debe llegar a su talla perfecta.

A veces, sus piernas le fallan cuando está modelando o camina. Él debe de poner más crema en su piel, ya que últimamente se seca con más facilidad y el debe ser perfecto. Está más pálido y tiene ojeras, pero las maquilladoras siempre arreglan sus imperfecciones. Su cabellera rubia brilla gracias a los productos, mientras sus ojos se van apagando más por momentos, llevando en sus hombros el peso de su profesión. Kise se está muriendo, pero parece estar ignorandolo.

Me gustaría poder decírselo, pero ya no tengo lugar en este mundo.

Los minutos empiezan a pasar rapidamente en la habitación cuando Kise cruza sus brazos sobre la mesa, cerrando sus ojos. Los siente livianos cuando se cierran, y el respira tranquilamente y con gozo, sintiéndose satisfecho.

Pero alguien llama a la puerta.

—Kise-san, le traigo su ropa, el descanso acabará en unos minutos.— La voz suave de su ayudante taladra en sus oídos. Se siente como un pinchazo en sus oídos y se sobresalta. Si no hubiera sido por la interrupción se hubiera dormido.

Con pereza dice un "adelante", y la ayudante entra. Ella tiene el cabello negro y largo, con los ojos marrones y una mirada amable. Kise es muy aficionado a ella y en secreto la relaciona con su madre por la manera en la que cuida de él.

Deja las ropas en la mesa y se inclina en el respeto. Ella se de cuenta de la mirada débil de Kise, lo sé, pero aún así no dice nada. Se retira del cuarto entonces.

Él se levanta con pereza y desliza sus ropas fuera y las reemplaza por las que ha traido, el frío le hace temblar y pone su piel de gallina, pero no se esfuerza en cubrir su piel expuesta.

La ropa es de verano a pesar de seguir en invierno.

Sale del camerino entonces. No hay nadie alrededor cuando lo hace y eso le extraña. Está acostumbrado a verlos moverse por todos lados, así que se pregunta el motivo del cual no están haciendo lo mismo.

Sus dudas se disipan cuando llega a la sala principal. Todos están reunidos en alrededor de alto y se acerca. Kise es alto, por lo que puede ver por encima de aquellas personas. En el centro de la gente se encuentra la fotógrafa junto con su mánager.

—Bueno, quería aprovechar que este es nuestra última sesión para presentaros a alguien que veréis muy seguido entre nosotros—.Habló el mánager de Kise.—Es un ayudante de fotografía, así que a partir de ahora y hasta un tiempo indeterminado ayudará a cada fotógrafo que pase por este estudio. Su nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, por favor denle la bienvenida correctemente.—

Algunos no escondieron su cara de confusión al no ver a nadie ahí. Kise fue uno de ellos.

—Encantado de conocerlos. — Y un chico bajito apareció en su campo de visión. Para todos fue tan repentino que algunos se exaltaron. Él simplemente abrió los ojos, sin encontrarse con la energía suficiente para realizar otra acción.

En lo personal, aunque odiaba cuando no venía venir a Kuroko, siempre me resultó divertido las reacciones de la gente.

Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, le dieron la bienvenida. Algunos se acercaban hacia él para presentarse, otros simplemente volvían a sus lugares. Kise eligió quedarse en su lugar con curiosidad. No se acercó al chico ni tenía las intenciones de hacerlo, el pensó que su llegada no cambiaría nada.

Él estaba equivocado, os aseguro.

Incluso cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Kise pudo aprecierar lo libre de oscuridad que había en sus ojos. Eran azules cielo, tan claros como lo sería el cielo mismo. Ellos no presentaban ni un claro de oscuridad. Kise temió por el chico.

 _Demasiado puro para este negocio._


End file.
